


Praetorian

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [259]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Unplanned plans.





	Praetorian

No matter how hard you plan, how… many layers of redundancy upon redundancy you build in, there is always - _always_ \- going to be something you couldn’t plan for, predict, counter, or reduce. 

Kylo has known this since he knew how to speak Basic. He’d been brought up on tales of exhaust vents and million-to-one-chances, but Hux had been so _sure_. So sure that you could control the galaxy if you just paid close enough attention.

No one can pay close enough attention to everything. No one can hold every variable in their mind. Even something as simple as the weather, or the fritzing of a single circuit in a panel could make a whole chain of events that you’d never, ever be able to predict.

And then there’s the Force.

They knew they’d have to make a move eventually. There was only so long they could both be more useful than liability, and only so far they could climb if the top of the ladder was occupied. Their own coup (he refused to use the word ‘rebellion’) was a matter of inevitability, and only the ‘when’ brooked discussion.

Until Snoke forced his hand, of course. 

Which is why he’s now forced to run to their quarters to get Hux. If he leaves him behind, there’s every risk he’ll be assassinated before Kylo can get back. And if he was - well - then the whole thing would have been a pointless exercise anyway.

Some small section of his mind tells him that he’s taking Hux _towards_ the most dangerous creature in the galaxy, but he yells at it that he’ll be safer there, somehow. Somehow. 

He almost doesn’t feel the familiar wall of Force-sensitivity ahead of him, because it’s become second-nature to be surrounded by his Knights. It’s the jarring nature of them being _here_ , in his private domain, that trips him up. He grabs his saber into his right hand, ready to fight, when the next piece of information is filtered: he can’t sense any… danger. 

Indeed, when he rounds the corner, he sees a sea of black, and a orangey-grey smudge in the middle.

“…Hux?”  


“They told me what’s happening,” Hux replies.   


He does not sound alarmed, or afraid.

Kylo stares at the masks that hide their eyes. He’d - he’d _hoped_ that maybe one, or two would join him. Or that they’d skulk on the edges of this, waiting to side with the eventual victor. He’d _hoped_ he wouldn’t need to kill **all** of them, but he’d never dared hope that they’d _side_ with him.

Which they have. Because there’s Hux - holding a lowly growling Millicent - bundled up in the middle of the Knights of Ren like he’s being escorted to safety.

Kylo supposes he is.

“We’re with you, boss,” says Sadscha Ren. “Tell us how we can help you.”  


They’re… they’re _with_ him. The Order, and his Knights. They’re with him. He’s suddenly hit with an overwhelming sense of _joy_ and gratitude, a kind of emotion that only Hux has really woken in him in years. They’re with _him_. With them. 

And all the years of helping them, of shielding them as much as pushing them… 

They know. Or - if they don’t know - they trust. 

He nods, and lifts his head up high.

It might just work. Sometimes the unplanned things go in your favour, after all.


End file.
